kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Tournament Kamen Rider
Tournament Kamen Rider is a fanfiction based on the Japanese Kamen Rider Series, conceptualised and written by DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM. It is a massive multi-crossover of mostly Heisei Era Series with only two Showa Era Riders making appearances (V3 & Stronger). |300px]] Summary Three friends set off on a year-long journey from their home in Saagen Town, Michigan to compete in the combat tournament known as Tournament Kamen Rider. On their journey they shall encounter both allies and enemies... for in Tournament Kamen Rider, only one can encounter ultimate glory. Darkness resides behind the scenes as a team of Kamen Rider imitators, the Fake Riders, and later the Fallen, arrive to eliminate them... and the various creatures the Kamen Riders have defeated over the years resurface to try and take the world once more. Chapter List * 1) It Begins * 2) Breaking the Chain * 3) Burn, Agito! * 4) New Blood on the Last Stop * 5) Riders Collide! The Burning Start * 6) Reeling in the Copycat * 7) Gatack Versus Psyga * 8) A Woman's Touch * 9) Let Me Say This To Start * 10) Old Enemies, New Friends * 11) Free-For-All * 12) Influence * 13) Darkstarter * 14) The Survivor and the Traitor (1) * 15) The Survivor and the Traitor (2) * 16) Double-Team * 17) Untrue Blue * 18) Allies and Enemies * 19) Broken Path * 20) Castle Crash * 21) Danceoff With The Dragon * 22) Caged Fury * 23) Fake Dragon Castle Angered * 24) Shining Golden Prelude * 25) Golden Thorn (1) * 26) Golden Thorn (2) * 27) Golden Thorn (3) * 28) Golden Thorn (Final) * 29) Brothers' Blood * 30) Ultimate Form Awakens * 31) Burn Up * 32) Christmas Climax * 33) The Darkest Wake Up * 34) The Advent of Arc * 35) The Mysterious Professor * 36) Resurrection (1) * 37) Resurrection (2) * 38) Resurrection (3) * 39) Resurrection (4) * 40) Resurrection (5) * 41) Finding the Courage Within * 42) Unfinished Business *'' ''43) Jack's Wish * 44) The Tournament Continues * 45) The Final Sixteen * 46) The Final Journey Begins '' ''* 47) Chazz's Choice * 48) Fights Between Friends '' ''* 49) Climax Fever * 50) Towards The Future Main Characters (Nero's side) * Nero Samson/Kamen Rider Den-O * Phoenix Leiter/Kamen Rider Kiva * Taryse Evans/Kamen Rider Femme * Hao Wong/Kamen Rider Agito * Travis Triton/Kamen Rider Delta * Jessie Elias/Kamen Rider Shadowmoon * Randall Kalish/Kamen Rider Leangle/Kamen Rider Bio IXA (Second User; forced) * Kivat-bat the 3rd * The Denliner Crew - Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros & Ryuutaros * Ray Blazer/Kamen Rider IXA/Kamen Rider Rising IXA * Anakin Gates Elias/Kamen Rider Decade * Zane Marufuji/Kamen Rider IXA(Second User; Post Resurrection Arc)/Kamen Rider Hunter (AKR) Main Characters (Spike's side) * Spike/Kamen Rider Gatack * Isild Kildrash/Kamen Rider Zeronos * Rick 'Demon' Domonic/Kamen Rider Gills * Reina Lang/Kamen Rider Kuuga * Deneb, Isild's Imagin partner in Zeronos' Vega Form * Toutotsu Kazuma/Kamen Rider Caucasus * Issei Oda/Kamen Rider Hercus * Hidenari Yamato/Kamen Rider Ketaros * Sha Jien/Kamen Rider Orga Main Characters (No side) * Professor Jack Ryker/Kamen Rider V3 (The NEXT Version) * Professor Jaden Stryder(The Architect)/Kamen Rider Ichigo/Kamen Rider Gaia (Leader of the evik) * Davis Nash/Kamen Rider Bio Ixa(First user)/Kamen Rider Arc (desceased) * Darren Wolfe/Kamen Rider Bio Garren (desceased) * Sakurada/Kamen Rider Bio Psyga (desceased) * Jason Ferno/Kamen Rider Bio Gaoh(desceased) See The Fake Riders. * Chazz 'Dark Phoenix' Leiter/ Kamen Rider Dark Kiva The Golden Thorn Full name: Tournament Kamen Rider The Movie: The Golden Thorn This movie adventure involves Nero & Kivat teaming up to find out what happened in Skydome City after it had become mysteriously abandoned and his friends had been encased in dark pods, cast into a deep sleep. Nero saves a girl named Alicia from an attack by Hybrids, the Architect's new grunts constructed from the DNA of Fangire, Imagin and Worms. The story shall feature two movie-exclusive Riders, the first being Kamen Rider Zetsu-O, who uses the six-part ZetsuGasher as a scythe or a rifle in battle, and Kamen Rider Gaia, the Rider Form of the Architect/Jaden Stryder, paying homage to the tradition of movie-exclusive Riders in Heisei Rider movies over the years. Resurrection Yami Full name: Tournament Kamen Rider The Movie: Resurrection Yami This movie adventure is set in an alternate universe where the Hybrids have taken over the Earth and the Kamen Riders have gone into hiding following the conclusion of the tournament. The evil Asuka, the Black Lioness Hybrid, rules the world with a totalitarian regime and also has Nero Samson as her slave, who has become so disconnected with the world that he can't ever tell his mistress no. Underground, the Kamen Riders plot to bust him out and gain revenge for their dead and dying comrades. Travis has joined the bad guys while the Riders resurrect Otoya Kurenai/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva to help them in their crusade to stop Asuka, who can transform into Kamen Rider Genesis, once and for all. But the final shot must be made by Nero, who's fighting spirit had faded after being defeated... Tournament versus Academy: Taisen No Sekai Full name: Tournament Kamen Rider versus Academy Kamen Rider The Movie: World of War This movie adventure will be a crossover between the characters of Tournament Kamen Rider along with the characters of Academy Kamen Rider. All that is known is that tio will journey into a new wartorn world, becoming at odds with King Wyklaw, the Kamen Rider Yu-Ki of this world, who is trying the kill his niece Princess Raven fully lay claim to the throne. In this movie, Hao will instead be Kamen Rider Kuuga and have access to Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form.